In the United States alone, over 3 million people suffer from gastrointestinal (GI) diseases annually. The cause of these diseases can be difficult to diagnose, and is never found in over one-third of cases. Endoscopy is a significant medical diagnostic technique that can assist in detecting the cause of GI disease, however conventional endoscopy involves traversing portions of the GI tract with a wired device, which can be uncomfortable and unpleasant for the patient.